Drarry - El Nuevo Slytherin
by J.M. Jaramillo
Summary: Después de que Harry Potter Se Ve Obligado A Entrar A La Casa De Slytherin, Ocurriran Cosas Entre El Y Su Enemigo, Surgira Un Nuevo Romance En Hogwarts DracoxHarry Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling sólo los uso como base de mi historia DRARRY UNA HISTORIA DEL AMOR
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Harry's P.o.v Otra mañana en Hogwarts en la que me despierto sudoroso y pensativo, Desde que Derrote a Lord Voldemort Todo ha cambiado bastante, últimamente he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños en los que siempre aparece una silueta negra en forma de humano que siempre me dice "Ayudame A Amar" y una vez que me dice eso me despierto, en realidad no se que quieren decir estos sueños pero me parecen muy curiosos. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, tengo que estar vestido antes de que empiezen nuestros deberes en hogwarts, y por lo visto voy a llegar tarde a mi primera clase "Defensa contra las artes oscuras ... ughs" pense para mi mismo, la realidad es que aunque todos me miran como a su héroe, nunca me ha gustado esa clase, si que menos con snape como nuestro maestro, todos pensaban que snape estaba muerto, incluso yo, desde que la serpiente de voldemort casi lo destruye, La realidad es que snape siempre llevaba una poción debajo de su túnica que al tomarla le regeneraba la salud por completo, pero bueno, no se podía esperar nada más, al fin y al cabo snape es uno de los más grandes maestros en hogwarts. Me voy a la ducha cuando ya he cepillado mis dientes, tengo que apresurarme, snape no me dejaria entrar al aula si llego tarde, así que rapidamente salgo de la ducha y me pongo mi bata de vestir de griffindor, una vez hecho esto me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de que pueda salir viene una lechuza con una nota a mi habitación la cual decia "señor potter, las clases han sido suspendidas debido a una conversación en la sala comun de hogwarts, todos los estudiantes deben estar allí ahora mismo" una vez leído La letra mi cuerpo se relaja y yo tranquilamente voy a la sala común. Al llegar todos los estudiantes están en silencio escuchando lo que dicen los profesores, me sente rápidamente al lado de mis dos amigos ron y hermione, "¿Qué están diciendo?" Le pregunté a hermione .. "esto no está bien, sólo escucha", sin decir nada, miro hacia alfrente para ver al maestro que está hablando que justo ahora es snape "Nosotros y la Escuela se verán obligados a hacer algunos cambios, ya que por la falta de estudiantes la Casa de Slytherin necesitará más miembros, así que moveremos a algunos de los estudiantes de la casa de los gryffindor a la Casa de Slytherin ya que gryffindor tiene más estudiantes, Una vez dicho esto se dio la vuelta y also con su varita una nota en el aire que tenía el nombre de los estudiantes que tendrián que entrar en la casa de Slytherin, "Por lo que parece sólo podemos mover a un estudiante" dijo snape, "Y el alumno que vamos a transladar es el Sr. Potter" Esas últimas palabras snape las dijo pronunciandolas lentamente y frunciendo el ceño. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, pero ahora, ahora todo va a empeorar, voy a estudiar con mi enemigo cuyo nombre es malfoy, me di cuenta Que todos en la casa de Slytherin me miran con un rostro de odio excepto malfoy que, no sé si será mi mente o quizas pude ver algo de emoción en él, que desapareció al instante en el que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, no lo tomé en cuenta y continué Escuchando lo que dijeron los maestros.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco P.o.v

Una vez Que snape dijo que potter iva a Estar en nuestra casa algo en mi estomago se revolvio , no se muy bien Que fue pero se sintio bien , Quizas , Los dulces Que Me He comido hoy tenian un encantamiento o algo , No Importa , Yo solo fiajaba mi Mirada en potter pensando Como Sera compartir mi dormitorio con el , me imagino Que debera ser horrible ,Todos Seguian Hablando En Gran Escandalo , Pero Una Vez La Charla Con Los Maestros Termino Me dirijo hacia la sala comun de Slytherin Molesto Y Desagradado Por El Ruido, sin antes percatarme de Que potter me Estaba siguiedo asi que miro hacia atras. " Y Ahora Que Haces Siguiendome Potter ? " Dijo Draco Algo Molesto Mirandolo Aun A Los Ojos " Me Acaban De Trasladar A Tu Casa De Hogwarts Y Me Preguntas Que Que Hago Siguiendote ? " Harry respondio Con Otra Pregunta Mirando Como Cordero. Draco Lo Miro Un Poco Pensativo "Ehmm , Solo .. No Me Sigas Y Ya " Draco Dijo Calmadamente Harry Rodo Los Ojos Y Dijo " Oh , Por El Amor De Dios, Por Favor , Tu Eres El Que Mas Sabe Donde Queda Tu Casa En Hogwarts , Desde Que Voldemort Destruyo El Colegio , El Personal Ha Creado Nuevos Pasillos Y Corredores , Tu Eres Mi Unica Guia Por Ahora , Yo Nunca Suelo Venir Aqui , Malfoy " Dijo Harry inquieto Draco Rodo Los Ojos , Suspiro Y Dijo " Dios , Parezco Un Padre Lidiando Con Un Bebe ... Ya Que No Hay De Otra , Solo Sigueme " Dijo El Rubio Resignado Harry Y Draco Caminaron Juntos Por Los Vacios Corredores De Hogwarts Unos Minutos En Un Gran E Incomodo Silencio , " Oye Malfoy " " Que ? " Draco Respondio Desprevenidamente " Ya Sabes ... Ehm ...Tu Porque .. Me Odias ? " Harry Dijo Mirando Hacia El Suelo Agarrandode los dedos de la mano nerviosamente Esperando La Peor Respuesta De Malfoy " No Te Odio Potter " Draco Dijo Tanquilamente Sin Mirar A Harry Harry Al Escuchar Eso Abrio Sus Ojos Sorprendido Por Aquella Respuesta Que Le Dio Malfoy " Pero , Si No Me Odias Porque Te Mantienes Molestandome Ami Y A Mis Amigos " Harry dijo con una gran confusion en su cara Mirandolo Fijamente " Te Lo Respondo Luego , OK ? " " Ok " " Y , Puedes Dejar De Mirarme , Se Siente Raro " Todo El Camino Resulto Calmado , Harry Estaba Muy Sorprendido Al Saber Que Draco En Ningun Momento Lo Molesto O Le Dijo Algo Malo. Al Llegar A La Casa De Slytherin Draco Ingreso Con Harry . " Alli Dormiras " Dijo Draco Señalando Una Pequeña Cama Con Manta De Slytherin " Esta Bien " Dijo Harry Sentandose En La Cama . Una Vez Draco Enseño La Casa Completa A Harry, Cerro La Puerta De La Habitacion Y Se Sento Al Lado De El. " No Creas Que Simpre Estare Y Sere Asi De Amable Potter " Dijo Draco Alzando Una Ceja "Ah" Dijo harry confundido , Se Le Notaba En Su Expresion " Si, Lo Creas O No , Hoy Fue Una Exepcion Porque Tenia Que Enseñarte La Casa " Dijo Draco Algo Arrogante. Harry No Dijo Nada Ya Que Algo En Su Corazon Dolio , Si , Algo muy En El Fondo De Su Corazon Habia Dolido , Al Parecer Las Palabras De Draco Lo Habian Afectado , Pero, ¿ Porque ? , Eso Ni El Lo Sabia , Lo Que Si Sabia Era Que Algo Andaba Mal Con Draco , No Estaba Actuando Como Normalmente Lo Hace Esta Vez Era Muy Pacifico. Pasadas Unas Cuantas Horas ambos Decidieron Irse A Dormir , Draco Se Acosto En Su Cama al frente De La cama De Harry , Ya Ambos Acostados En Sus Respectivas Camas Mantuvieron Contacto Visual Por Un Momento Hasta Que Draco Se Dio La Vuelta Dandole La Espalda A Harry. Pasados Unos Momentos Draco Sintio Como Algo Se Escabullia Lentamente Debajo Su Cobija Subiendo Hasta Quedar Frente A Frente Con Harry " Que Haces Potter !? " "Tengo Miedo ... Ya Sabes... Nunca Antes He Dormido En Slytherin " " Y Entonces Crees Que Acostandote Conmigo Se Te Aliviara el Miedo ? " Draco Pregunto Burlon Harry Quedo En Silencio , La Verdad El No Sabia Porque Lo Hacia " Hmm " Draco Suspira " Esta Bien , Puedes Dormir Aqui , Pero , Que Ni Se Te Ocurra Abrazarme Como Tu Oso De Pelpa, O Tampoco Se Te Ocurra Despertarme A Media Noche Con Tus Lloriqueos Miedosos Potter " Draco Dijo Mirando Y Dandole La Espalda A Harry , Una Vez Que Harry No Lo Podia Ver , Notablemente Se Le Noto Un Gran Rubor En Las Mejillas .


	3. Chapter 3

A La Mañana Siguiente , Draco Malfoy Y Harry Potter Amanecieron Juntos , La Luz De La Ventana Entraba Por La Pieza Iluminando Toda La Habitacion , Podiendo Ver Sus Rostros Blancos Y Dormidos. En La Forma En La Que Amanecieron No Fue Muy Formal Que Digamos , Ambos Dormidos, Obvio No Sabran Como Se Han Movido Al Pasar El Resto De La Noche , El Caso Es Que Draco Amanecio Abrazando Por La Espalda A Harry Alrededor De La Cintura Con Su Cara Hundida En El Cabello De El Castaño , Pero Esto No Era Lo Peor , Lo Peor Era Que Draco Estaba En Esos Instantes Teniendo Un Sueño Humedo Con Una De Las Chicas Que Estudiaba En Hogwarts, Pero Que Por Desgracia Ahora No Esta Alli , Como Se Podran Imaginar Draco Tenia Una Dura Ereccion Como Le Saldria A Cualquier Hombre Con Esa Clase De Sueño , Esa Ereccion , Si , Esa Ereccion , Estaba Tocando Apretadamente El Trasero De Harry Por Encima Del Pantalon , Ya Que Como Draco Estaba Abrazando A Harry , El Trasero De Harry Se Situaba En La Entrepierna De Draco Al Pasar Unos Momentos Harry Desperto Lentamente Debido A Que Algo Le Molestaba En Su Parte Trasera , Ya Se Imaginaran Que , Harry Aun Algo Adormecido Y Con Los Ojos Cerrados Por Los Rayos Del Sol Trato De Quitar Con Su Mano Lo Que Le Molestaba Alli Atras. Harry Elevo Sus Manos A Su Trasero Tratando De Quitar Lo Molesto Que Lo Tocaba , Mientras Lo Intentaba Pudo Sentir Algo Bastante Duro Y A La Vez Como Si Fuera Algo Tibio , Si , Harry Sin Darse Cuenta Estaba Tocando El Pene De Draco , Sintiendolo Y Tantiandolo Intentando Averiguar Que Era , Aquellos Movimientos Inocentes Que Hacia Harry , Generó Que Draco Malfoy Despertara Lentamente Sientiendo Como Algo Molestaba Y Tocaba En Su Pene Pero A La Vez Algo Excitante. Al Draco Malfoy Abrir Los Ojos Lentamente Al Frente Podia Observar La Cabellera Que Tenia El Castaño , Sin Saber Que Pasaba Miro Hacia Su Entrepierna Y Observo Que Era Lo Que Lo Molestaba , Y Ahi Pudo Ver Una Linda Mano Blanca Agarrando Su Pene . Draco Se Sonrojo Demasiado Sin Entender En Absoluto Que Era Lo Que Pasaba , Hasta Que Se Dio Cuenta Y Recordo Que La Noche Anterior Habia Quedado Durmiendo Con Potter,En Ese Instante A Draco Los Ojos Se Les Ancharon Como Platos , Procesando Correctamente De Que Esa Mano Que Al Principio Le Parecio Linda Era La De Potter Y Ese Cabello Castaño Que Vio Al Abrir Los Ojos Era El De Potter Igualmente . Draco Fruncio El Seño Y Abrio Los Ojos Mas , Pero Aun Sin Quitarle La Mano A Harry Dijo. " Que Demonios Crees Que Estas Haciendo , POTTER !? " No, Esto No Puede Estar Pasando , Penso Harry Al Escuchar Esa Voz Infernal , Claramente La Reconocio Apenas Oirla Decir Las Primeras Palabras , Claramente Era La De Draco Malfoy , Y Esta Vez No Sonaba Muy Formal . El Silencio Lleno La Habitacion Y Un Escalofrio De Miedo Y Verguenza Le Entro A Harry En El Pecho , Claro , A Quien No Le Daria Miedo El Saber Que Inocentemente Estaba Manoseando El Pene De Una De Las Personas Que Mas Te Ha Odiado , Harry Ya Habia Dejado De Tocarlo Desde Que Escucho A Malfoy Quejarse , Pero Eso No Importaba , Lo Hecho Hecho Esta . Draco Malfoy Siguio Esperando Respuesta De Potter Quien Se Habia Quedado En Silencio Todo El Tiempo , Hasta Que Vio Como Potter Lentamente Se Movio Dandose La Vuelta Para Quedar En Frente Con Draco Pero Sin Culpa Le Toco El Pene De Nuevo , Generando Que A Draco Se Le Agitara La Respiracion Y Se Sonrojara Aun Mas Que Un Tomate . Ya Ambos De Frente Draco Volvio A Hablar " Ah , Dime Potter , Que Hacias Jugando Con Mi ... * Draco Se Sonroja * ... Ya Sabes Con Mi , Con Mi Pene Mientras Dormia , Ehh ? " Draco Dijo Sin Casi Poder Mantener Contacto Visual Con Harry " Lo Siento , Enserio , No Fue Mi Culpa , Tu Primero Fuiste El Que Acomodo Eso En Mi ... Trasero , Yo No Sabia Que Era Lo Que Estaba Tocando Hasta Que Lo Supe Al Reconocer Tu Voz Y Que Por Cierto Eso Significa Que Estabas Teniendo Un Sueño Caliente Quien Sabe Con Quien " Dijo Harry Con Una Ceja Alzada " No Creas Que Me Voy A Creer Tu Cuento Potter , Lo Hecho Hecho Esta , y La Verdad Aqui Es Que Tu Estabas Abusando De Mi Mientras Yo Estaba Dormido " Dijo Draco En Tono De Niño Enojado " Lo Creas O No Yo No Hubiera Tocado Tu ... Pene " Dijo Harry Levantandose De La Cama Ya Algo Molesto Por La Situacion . " Querras Decir Gran Pene , Ahora No Quiero Que Estes Fantasiando Con Mi Paquete Todo El Dia " Dijo Draco En Tono Enojado Pero Al La Vez En Tono Burlon " Al Demonio , Yo Ya Te Dije La Verdad Malfoy ! " Harry Dijo Levantandose De La Cama , Pero Antes De Que Se Pudiera Retirar Sintio Como La Mano De Draco Lo Tomaba De La Suya " Y Ahora ? " Dijo Harry Mirando Hacia Draco Alzando Una Ceja Algo Confundido " Eh... Nada " Draco Dijo Soltando La Mano De Harry Nervioso Sin Saber Lo Que Hacia . Ambos Se Miraron Por Unos Momentos Hasta Que Harry Se Retiro Y Draco Quedo Mirando Hacia El Techo Por Unos Segundos Desconcertado Y Sin Saber Que Fue Esa Mañana Tan Extraña Que Habia Vivido , Hasta Que LentamenteUna Corta Sonrisa Se Le Fue Formando En Sus Rosas Labios .


	4. Chapter 4

Draco P.o.v No se Que Hago Ahora Mismo Sonriendo Hacia El Techo De La Habitacion Como Un Tonto, Solo Lo Hago Automaticamente , Los Pensamientos Van Y Vienen Atravez De Mi Mente , No Los Puedo Controlar , Lo Que Estaba Haciendo Potter Esta Mañana Yo Estoy Seguro Que No Lo Hacia Con Intension , Lo Conozco Muy Bien , Todos Los Años Que He Estado Estudiando Con El Lo He Visto Y Se Que El No Haria Tal Cosa , Yo Lo Culpe Solo Porque Me Gusta Hacerlo Enojar, Creo Que Se Ve Gracioso Enfadado Al Verse Confundido Y Molesto , Pero Aun Asi , No Importa, Esa Sensacion Que Me Hizo Sentir Esta Mañana En Esos Momentos No Fue Para Nada Mala , Incluso Se Podria Decir Que La Disfrute Un Poco , Pero Pues Creo Que Supongo Que Es Lo Mismo Que Estar Con Una Mujer, No Lo Se , Tal Vez. El Aire Entra Golpeado A Mi Habitacion Elevando Al Aire Todas Las Cortinas , Y Atravez Del Cristal De Las Ventanas El Sol Ilumina Mucho Mas La Habitacion , Un Momento Muy Relajante , Aun Sigo Mirando Hacia El Techo Sin Nada Mas Que Hacer En Mi Habitacion , Que Por Cierto Ahora Tambien Es De Potter , Me Pongo A Pensar Que La Verdad No Me Molesta Compartir Habitacion Con Potter, Crei Que Seria Lo Mas Molesto Que Podria Pasar Aunque No Fue Asi , Pero Tampoco Es Que Me Guste Mucho , No lo Se, Ahora Mismo Estoy Realmemte Muy Confundido, Ya No Me Aburro Tanto Como Antes De Que El Estuviera Aqui . Me Decido A Dejar Mis Pensamientos Atras Me Safo De Las Cobijas Y Me Levanto De La Cama, Normalmente Yo no uso pijamas o algo por el estilo Ya Que Me Parece Algo Muy Molesto Y Que A La Vez Da Mucho Calor, asi que ahora mismo estoy parado Con Mis Pies sobre el Frio suelo buscando unas pantuflas que ponerme, Al Buscarlas una vez las encuentro me Las Pongo Y Me dirijo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer , Que Por Cierto Estoy Muy Ambriento, Entro En La Cocina y alli me encuentro con potter Moviendo Un Par De Alimentos Y Platos. "Que haces ?" Dije Curiosamente mientras miraba lo que hacia "Preparo mi desayuno, malfoy " Potter dijo Obviamente Pero pacificamente mirandome con la mirada algo perdida Ya Que Yo Tambien Estaba Tan Ambriento Me Atrevi. "Quieres preparar el mio ?" dije Mirandole Fijamente, Probablemente Su Respuesta Sea Un No , O Eso Creo. " Ya Suponia Que Ivas A Decir Eso Draco , Toma " Harry Me Lanzo Por El Aire Un Sandwich De Los Que Hacen En Las Ciudades Muggles, Cuando Lo Agarre Lo Mire Y Me Atrevi A Darle El Primer Mordisco , Normalmente Yo No Como Comida Muggle , Pero Esta Vez Me Toca , Al Mordiaquear El Sandwich Casi Me Ahogo , Estaba Tociendo Desesperadamente , Pero No Porque El Sandwich Estaba Mal O Algo , No , Sino Porque Apenas Proceso Algo Que Me Dijo Harry. Harry Me Mira Algo Asustado Como Si Pensara Que Yo Me Fuera Ahogar . " Oye , Que Te Pasa , Acaso El Sandwich Sabe Muy Mal ? " Harry Miro Fijamente Esperando Angustiadamente Una Respuesta Mia Yo Lo Miro Cuando Aclaro Mi Garganta Con Algo De Jugo. " No Es Que Este Mal Potter , De Hecho Sabe Bien " Noto Que A Potter Se Le Marca en Las Mejillas Un Leve Sonrojo " Lo Que Pasa Es Que Ahora Me Vendo A Dar De Cuenta De Que Quizas Oi Que Tu Me Llamaste Draco , Y No Malfoy " Dije Yo Algo Confundido Y Con Mis Cejas Alzadas , Mientras Sonrio Algo Tonto , Que La Verdad Nose Porque Me Salio Esa Sonrisa. " Ahh , Eso , Pues Creo Que Ahora No Te Odio Como Antes , Pareces Ser Algo Bueno En El Fondo Draco , Aunque Pertenezcas A La Familia Malfoy , Veo Que Ahora Tu Actuas Mucho Mas Diferente Que Antes , Y Eso Me Agrada , Eso Me Gusta . " Ahora Mismo Siento Como Mis Mejillas Empiezan A Arder Como Nunca Antes , Asi Que Intento Esconder Mi Rojo Rostro Dandole La Espalda A Harry E Intentando Retirarme , Pero Antes De Poder Irme Harry Me Jala Hacia Atraz Por Medio De Mi Hombro Y Me Mira . " Oye Draco , Recuerdas Cuando Estabamos En Los Corredores Del Castillo Camino Hacia Aqui , Que Yo Te Pregunte Si Tu Me Odiabas , Pero Tu Me Evitaste Y Dijiste Que Me Responderias Luego , Ahora Que Yo Te Dije Porque Te Llame Draco Tu Dime Ahora Porque No Me Odias , Sigo Teniendo Esa Pequeña Duda Corriendo Por Mi Mente , " Una Vez Que Harry Dijo Eso , Yo No Sabia Que Responder , Ni Yo Mismo Sabia El Porque No Lo Odiaba , Ultimamente Me Siento Muy Comodo En Su Compañia , Creo Que Este Chico Me Empieza A Agradar , O Incluso Mas Que Agradar , No , Espera , Porque Estoy Pensando Esto , Yo Nunca Podria Decir Que Potter Me Gusta , Ademas No Soy Gay , Y Si Lo Fuera , El No Seria Mi Tipo, Espero Unos Momentos, Tomo Aire Y Me Preparo Para Responder . 


End file.
